


List of Commissioned Smut

by Devastated_Ghost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author is not responsible for you if you are unable to handle, BDSM, Businessmen, Demon, Do not read if you are underage or cannot handle wild shit, F/F, F/M, Full List of Kinks On Top of Each Fic, I'm Serious, Light Torture, Maids, Orgasm Denial, Sacrifice, commissions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devastated_Ghost/pseuds/Devastated_Ghost
Summary: These are the fics I was commissioned to write. You will find the full list of kinks on the top of each fic. Identities may change inside the fics themselves to protect the commissioner's identity.Read with caution.TURN BACK NOW IF YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO COMPREHEND MAJORITY OF THE TAGS I USED.
Kudos: 10





	1. The Three Essential 'L's: Lumine, Luke and Lust

_Relevant Kinks and Tags: Orgasm Denial, Dominance/Submissive, Light Torture, Food, Sex Toys, Begging, Shower, Fluff, Maid, Boss_

Luna's fingers were fervently thrusting in and out of her sopping wet pussy as she held the cum-stained black boxers of her employer up to her nose. The overpowering stench of semen, that's been left for a good day and then some, filled up her eager nostrils as she continued taking in whiff after whiff. Each and every time she inhaled, the lust she felt increased as her pale, slender digits worked furiously to bring her to her orgasm as quick as possible.

The sole maid to a young and attractive businessman, who went by Luke, was shamelessly getting herself off while messing up his bedsheets. She didn't have anything to worry about, of course - after all, today was bedsheet laundry day.

Well... There was _one_ thing - today, Luna indulged herself in Luke's bedroom at a very precarious time. This was the time where, if Luke managed to get his work done fast, he'd be home earlier than he usually was. However, due to the nature of his job, Luna could count on one hand the number of times Luke's actually come home early(mind you, she had worked for a good two years with Luke thus far). As such, the petite, blonde maid wasn't worried about being caught; In fact, she was confident she would be alone for a couple more hours.

That confidence converted into lustful embarrassment when Luna heard the door to the bedroom open through her sexual haze. A sharp intake of breath caused her to focus her gaze on the man standing at the door. Dressed in a smart black blazer, with a white undershirt and matching black pants, was Luke.

Both occupants of the house seemed to be in a stupor. One was caught red-handed in the act of soiling her boss's bedsheets. The other, unsurprisingly, was stiller than a statue, his eyes drinking in the perverted posture his maid had gotten herself into.

Luke could feel his business pants' increasing pain against his rapidly growing erection, which soon formed a generous tent for the whole world to see. Who could blame him? His maid was already a naturally pretty girl to look at - blonde twin-tails tipped in soft pink and baby blue, the clearest blue eyes that could rival the clear sky on a bright summer day, a luscious figure that the maid dress she wore only helped accentuate it.

It didn't take long for Luke to figure out his next course of action: he was going to punish her, but in a different way completely.

"S-sir, I can explain," Luna stuttered, her voice sounding uncertain and afraid. Fear that perhaps this might be the end of her employment in Luke's home. That she would end up back at her mom's dingy old apartment, struggling to put food on the table again. That she'd be deemed a pervert and a failure. After all, which genius maid masturbates on their boss's bed?

Luke was unresponsive. Striding over to his king-sized bed, he took a pair of metal cuffs from his bedside drawer(kept there for security reasons, or so he often told himself). In one fluid motion, while Luna was still nervously awaiting his answer, Luke had already cuffed Luna's thin wrists to his cold, steel bedframe.

"There's no need to explain anything. It seems my little maid has been naughty while her master is away, and as such she must be punished, don't you agree?" Luke's normally deep voice was a tad huskier, "Now you be a good girl and wait for me while I... fetch what I need, kitten."

Luna didn't bother trying to free herself from the cuffs she found herself in - she knew it'd be fruitless. Besides, this new and unexpected turn of events had her pussy creaming again. It throbbed shamelessly in anticipation and desire, amplified by the fact that she was nearing orgasm before she got interrupted by her boss.

She wasn't kept waiting long; Luke returned with a bundle of rope and a pair of scissors. Luna would've asked what the scissors were for, but she got her question answered in just a mere moment. With the sharp steel blades, Luke undressed her, cutting off her pink and white maid dress. Alas, his gaze seemed impossibly hungrier upon discovery of his lewd maid gone commando. That's right - Luna was wearing neither bra nor panty underneath her dress.

"My, my, my little kitten, did you desire to get caught?" Luke's tone was teasing, although the huskiness never left him. He teased an erect nipple, lightly grazing his right index finger over the areola. Luna moaned softly under his touch, her wanton need being heightened as Luke changed from teasing to pinching.

"Before we continue, naughty girl, our safe word is 'Twilight'. Only use it when you're at your limit. Do you understand?" Luke was no stranger to dominating, it seemed. Not with the way he already had a safe word prepared for the coming hours. As the blonde girl nodded her head eagerly, the master rewarded her with a teasing finger stroking against her bare slit. Luna moaned at the unexpected ministration, sucking in a breath as she watched her boss take the finger coated in her love juices into his mouth, licking and sucking that thick, sexy digit.

"Delectable, who knew my little maid tasted so heavenly?"

The rope was left forgotten in Luna's mind for a while - that is, until she noticed Luke maneuvering the rough brown strand expertly around her body. Her exposed breasts were tied tight with the long rope, before the rope was shifted downwards, framing her navel and belly button in a diamond shape. From there, Luke finished off the rope by letting it frame both sides of her juicy, wet cunt.

Luna's body writhed against the silken sheets of her boss's bed, twisting her body in pleasure. She moaned as the coarse rope rubbed against her skin, the pain from the slight rope burn only serving to turn her on even more. A generous, rapidly growing wet patch formed against the grey bedsheet as her cunt produced more and more of her arousal.

Luke's mind came up with a devilish idea as he watched his bedsheet get increasingly moist from his maid's horniness. Without a word, he left his bedroom and went to the kitchen to prepare something, leaving it in the freezer for an idea he had. What evil idea he had in mind only served to make his pants feel even tighter. Without bothering to take off his business pants, he allowed his impressive cock to burst free from the confines of its clothed prison, the stiff red erection bouncing with every step he took.

Oh no, he wasn't going to let his maid off lightly. He'd been waiting for this chance, noticing how she wore ropes under her maid uniform sometimes while she worked around his house. On that note, he was confident that he would be able to make her submit and beg tonight, assuring himself that he had the capabilities to maximise both their experience tonight.

Luna barely noticed Luke re-entering the room, still lost in her lust as she writhed against her bonds, loving the burning sensation against her soft, luscious skin. When she glanced at him again, she noticed Luke to be absent of his blazer - in fact, he was topless. His pants were also unzipped to proudly let his rock hard cock bounce about as he moved around his room to gather some stuff. What stuff they were, Luna didn't know. And the thought of the unknown both terrified and excited her at the same time.

"Kitten, do you trust me?" Luke sounded across the room. It was an odd question to ask; Of course she trusted him wholeheartedly, knowing he'd never hurt her intentionally. She believed he wouldn't cross the line with her, so her answer was confident.

"With all my heart and body, I do, boss," Luna's voice was unwavering.

"Good," came his reply, "Brace yourself then, kitten. Tonight will be long." She didn't need to look to hear the devilish smirk his handsome face held.

A buzzing sound could be heard near her body. Familiar, the tool she often used to get herself off was pushed against her lips.

"Suck on it for your master, will you?" Luke smirked, pushing the candy pink dildo against her soft pink lips. "I've something for you, but it'll take awhile, so I've been gracious enough to provide you something to occupy yourself with."

"Thank you, master," Luna moaned out her gratitude, taking the dildo fully into her mouth and sucking on it tantalizingly. Once Luke deemed it to be lubricated enough with her saliva, he ran the tip of the fake pink cock against her drenched folds, her moans sounding melodic and pleasant to his ears. A part of him wished it was his own dick teasing her slit; However, the experienced dominator knew the intensity of the rewarding feeling if he controlled himself... for now, at least.

“Let me hear you beg, little kitten,” Luke commanded softly.

Luna could easily register his order; However, it was difficult to heed it in between her mewls. And yet, she tried her best to satisfy her boss-turned-master. With that, she gasped out amidst his ministrations, “Master, please, please let your naughty little girl eat up the dildo with her slutty pussy!”

“Hmph, I could barely hear you. Since this is your first time, you will be let off. However, next time, I won’t go easy on you,” the dominating businessman promised. With a quick thrust, he pushed the dildo right into her cunt, thrusting in at a rapid pace. When he recognized the signs of an impending orgasm – from the way she bucked her hips against his wrist more fervently, to the way her moans started sounding desperate, to the look of pure ecstasy on her face – he withdrew the dildo from her insides with a wanton squelch, leaving her to feel empty as her walls clamped down on nothing.

“But why? I was so close!” Luna protested, her hips thrusting on their own accord to find some sweet relief.

“I told you, didn’t I? I’m going to punish you.”

While he waited for his lewd maid to come down from her high, Luke went over to his wardrobe to pull out a blood red tie. He went back to her writhing form on his bed, tying the tie tight around her eyes, effectively blinding her. When darkness consumed her vision, her body stilled for a moment as her brain tried to register what’s going on.

“Shh, relax, you’re safe. I will never hurt you.” In a rare moment of tenderness, Luke caressed Luna’s soft, squishy cheek with his hand, leaning in to kiss her briefly on the lips. That was all it took to ease away Luna’s worries and panic, and it took naught but a moment for her to regain the feeling of pleasure overwhelming her.

This cycle of orgasm denial continued for a good while. Each time, her master would furiously pump the dildo into her hungry, wet cunt. Each time, when she neared the brink of orgasm, she would feel it be pulled out. Sometimes, his fingers would stroke her slit tenderly, constantly teasing her, bringing her to the edge. Yet, it was never enough for that knot in her stomach to unravel and make her come undone under his fingers. No amount of begging or whining would get her master to cave in to her desire-filled demands.

After what seemed an eternity, it seemed Luke stopped to take a break from constantly teasing her. He murmured that he would be back shortly with the next segment of the night, and so she waited, her drenched pussy walls clamping and unclamping around the dildo he left in. Even without moving, the dildo served to keep her wanting more, desperately wanting to use it to bring herself to a well-deserved orgasm. So she thrusted as furiously as she could, with each thrust bringing in a thread of pleasure to her senses. Alas, her efforts were futile, as before she could attempt to bring herself to come, a warm hand pushed her stomach back down onto the bed.

Luke tutted above her, and she worried that she’d displeased him somehow. But all that was mindless worries when he reached to untie the makeshift blindfold he’d left over her eyes. When she could finally see again, she blinked to get her eyes re-adjusted to the brightness of his bedroom.

“This next part might be a bit… exciting, even by your standards, kitten. I’ve decided to let you see so as not to worry you,” her master whispered in her ear as one hand reached out to pull the dildo, now coated in an abundance of her love juices, out of her slit slowly. It made an audible, lewd slosh to indicate that it was once again, free of the confines of her inner walls. Luna moaned at the loss of the pink dildo she’d grown accustomed to in the past few hours, her pussy throbbing in wanton need.

She didn’t have time to mourn the loss of her fake pink companion, however, as Luke held an interesting object in his hands after discarding the dildo somewhere. Said object was a deep brown candle – although on closer inspection, the restrained maid could see that the candle’s texture was different from that of a regular candle. For one, the candle seemed smooth – too smooth, in fact. Besides the texture, the scent the candle gave off was another oddity, smelling like something edible, although Luna couldn’t quite put her finger on it yet.

Until her master thrust the base of the candle into her mouth.

“Go on, take a bite. It’s safe.” With that encouragement, Luna took a willing bite, chomping her pristine white teeth through one end of the candle. To her surprise, as she chewed, she recognized the flavour of the candle – her gut was right in that it _was_ edible. The candle tasted like dark chocolate. As her eyes lit up in recognition while she enjoyed the surprise treat, Luke lit up the candle with a lighter he had in his pocket(from all those social smoking breaks).

The blonde gasped in surprise as the first drops of melted dark chocolate landed on her pale, toned stomach. Her moan only served to increase in volume as a warm tongue proceeded to lick up the chocolate decorating her belly. This was something new and unexpected to her – never had the girl before seen a dominant with the brilliant idea of using frozen chocolate as a candle. Not in all the videos she’d seen or the stories she’d read on especially lonely nights.

Luke chuckled, saying nothing more as he continued letting the chocolate candle drip over her body, letting his tongue clean up wherever the chocolate had the fortune of landing. His warm appendage slowly moved upwards to her breasts, Luna’s arousal escalating as the first hot drops began landing on her large, sensitive tits. The stinging pain from the hot chocolate was soothed by Luke’s tongue constantly, teaching her body to enjoy the sensations the tasty candle brought with it.

Eventually, some drops began landing on her erect rosy nipple as well. Where Luna expected Luke to lick up the chocolate there as well, she found only disappointment as he chuckled. Through his mess of raven hair, the master’s black eyes glinted with mischief as he let more drops of dark chocolate fall over her nipples. Deciding her tits looked scrumptious enough, he blew out the flame on the chocolate candle, letting the last drops fall onto his beautiful maid’s soft lips. Biting one end of the divine treat, he guided the other end into Luna’s open mouth. Soon, their lips met in a tender kiss through the chocolate, melding together perfectly with all the love of someone who cared about his woman’s needs.

While in a lip lock, the master slowly guided his hips to meet his kitten’s, guiding the tip of the cock to brush against her slit teasingly, the head of his cock being so close to penetrating but not quite. Her hips thrusted forward in anticipation, something he expected. What he failed to account for was just how smooth and quick his throbbing erection slipped into her wet, wanting pussy, gripping it so tight he was reluctant to pull out. Oh well. He decided he deserved to indulge himself and his good little slave.

And so Luna’s lips left Luke’s as she gasped and moaned in pleasure the moment he started thrusting. His thrusts were those of a man who waited so long to fuck her brains senseless, animalistic. Goddamn, was he needy as fuck after waiting for hours on end, teasing his slave, while at the same time also teasing himself as he toyed with her slim body. Rarely was it ever acknowledged that as the master played with his submissive, he was also torturing and teasing himself, often needing to control his own need to fuck and just cum.

His eyes wandered over to her bouncing boobs, the nipples still covered in a generous coating of chocolate, looking like a mountain whose top was covered by the deliciously tempting treat instead of snow. Without stopping his hips, he lowered his own soft lips to her left nipple, furiously yet tenderly sucking on the perky teat as he cleaned it of the chocolate. Through his hormones, the chocolate seemed to taste so much better when licked right off her areola. He moved his lips to capture the neglected nipple once the original one no longer had any hint of chocolate left on it, and he sucked with just as much ferocity as he did the first.

She threw her head back in pleasure as her master’s tongue nibbled her sensitive nipple, her moans turning into wanton cries of “Luke!” as her body was ravaged by her master again and again. Soon enough, she was back on the cusp of release, all the accumulated sensations from teasing only serving to heighten her sensations even more. With nary a warning, she came, clamping down on his cock in a vice-like grip as her pussy convulsed around him. A sucked in gasp was all the warning she herself got when he released his semen inside her. They rode out their orgasms together, simultaneously, before Luke collapsed on top of Luna in exhaustion, both their bodies sweaty from their intense sex session.

“So,” Luke started once he regained his breath, “It seems I need to train you to tell me when you’re about to come, isn’t that right, pet?”

“Perhaps,” Luna panted in response, “But right now I’m still out of breath so can we work out the details later? Man, I can really go for a shower right about now.”

“Why don’t you get cleaned up with me? You’re gonna need the help untying the ropes anyway, y’know.” Luke’s own words surprised him. It was only their first time fucking each other, yet he was already inviting his maid to bathe with him. Perhaps it was out of courtesy, to help her with the rope burns she would eventually have to deal with later. Yet a smaller voice in his head told him it was something more than just mere concern.

Oh well. He could deal with that later.

And so after Luna was free of her handcuffs and rope, they headed into the bathroom together, not bothering to grab clothes. They’d already seen each other naked, so there was no point worrying about nudity anymore post-shower. As they showered, Luke took extra care on where her body suffered from rope burn, soothing them with mild shampoo that smelled like a pleasant mixture of lemon and citrus. The tenderness he showed her was welcome, especially after how rough those same hands treated her earlier. She sighed into his touch, enjoying it as the warm water washed over their bodies, cleaning off the smell of sex that lingered on them.

A part of her contemplated about getting it on in the shower too, but she’d decided her body had enough for one day.

The newly formed dominator-submissive couple took turns drying each other’s bodies off, toweling the excess water from their heads with fluffy white towels. Here came the aftercare part of a bondage session, the part where both dom and sub showered each other with sweet nothings, love, and cuddles.

“So,” she started.

“So,” he repeated, waiting for her to continue.

“Let’s talk about this in the morning?”

“Perhaps.”

And that was all that’s said of the night that transpired. Luke invited her to sleep with him tonight, and as they snuggled each other to sleep in Luna’s room, the businessman smiled. It’s been too long since he last felt anything for one of his partners. Perhaps she had indeed grown on him since he started having her work as a maid in his house.

He fell asleep, with a rare expression of contentment on his face.


	2. Demon Liberation

_Kinks: Orgasm Denial, Humiliation(light), Exhibitionism, Begging, Aphrodisiac Magic, Rope, Demonic Sacrifice, Mindbreak_

The maiden with pretty pink hair and matching eyes awoke to find herself in the middle of a drawn pentagram. She was unable to move any of her limbs when she tried, discovering that they were restrained with ropes. Her arms were tied to the wooden bar that was stuck in the ground, raised above her head; on the other hand, her legs were tied separately, spreading such that each leg was restrained to its own individual wooden bar.

  
  
A beautiful black dress donned her body, covered in frills at the top as well as at the ends of the clothing. It did well to complement her slender, lithe frame as well as exposing a good portion of her cleavage for all who dared to see. Beneath the silken dress, she was naked underneath - no panties, no bra, not even a corset.

  
  
Chanting caught the maiden's attention, and as she looked around, she observed the borders of the pentagram being surrounded by cloaked figures. Soon, the pentagram lit up the concrete where there were lines drawn on it, an enigmatic silver illuminating the surrounding area in brilliant light of the same colour.

  
  
"It is time to fulfil your duty, Lia," one of the cloaked figures stepped forward, looking to oversee the night's ritual.

  
  
The maiden, Lia, could only glare at him through her eyelashes; soft pink eyes filled with intense hate that never used to be associated with her. She couldn't even spit her thoughts out at the man in front of her, having discovered earlier that she was gagged. All that came out of her throat were indecipherable noises - though they did indeed sound upset.

  
  
"A shame we had to let you go eventually, it's been memorable breaking you in, hmm?" Lia gasped as a hand unexpectedly stroked up her dripping slit. "It's been an interesting year for all of us, hasn't it?"

  
  
The ground underneath the maiden soon showed signs of her arousal, pussy juice dripping from her permanently sopping folds on to the floor below. Who could blame her? She was teased and prepared to be a sacrifice to some demon she wasn't even familiar with. For a whole year now, Lia has never once experienced release. Always teetering on the edge, on the cusp of letting loose and hitting the very pinnacle of pleasure, but yet never coming undone.

  
  
It was a miracle she still retained even a bit of her sanity after all this time.

  
  
"Goodbye, slutty little Lia." With that said, the man returned back to his position amongst his fellow mages. The chanting increased with volume, the light from the pentagram growing ever brighter with each passing second. Eventually, the colour changed from luminescent white to a brilliant, dazzling ice blue, and from within the light, a figure soon appeared.

  
  
He was undoubtedly handsome, with the most prominent feature being his enchanting blue eyes. White hair framed his well-defined face, with a jawline sharper than any she'd seen before. His lips looked temptingly kissable, being the correct amount of plump without going overboard.

  
  
"It's been a year since we made our agreement. I assume you have my sacrifice ready as I requested her to be, yes?" _Damn,_ Lia thought, _Even his voice is so sexy it's turning me on._ His voice was indeed yet another attractive feature about him - the right blend of huskiness and low baritones that would easily make moat girls swoon and fall for him.

  
  
"Of course, your demon honour. We've seen to it that she was broken in, among other things," the mage from earlier responded with confidence, his voice unwavering, "You may inspect her if you so desire."

  
  
"Perhaps I shall." The demon approached Lia slowly, savouring in the view before him; she was, after all, oh so irresistible in that black dress of hers. If he didn't know any better, he'd have mistaken her for one of the many seductresses of his realm. Once face to face, he inquired, "Do you know your purpose here, girl?"

  
  
Lia could only nod in response; he did not remove her gag to allow her to talk freely. Though, that nod was more than enough to convey her answer. A whole year of being pleasurably tortured with body sensitizing magic, of being denied orgasm, of letting her body be prepared - not that she had a choice in the matter - all for tonight. The pink maiden was handpicked out of all the ladies in the village; being the prettiest, it made sense they'd use her in their pact with the demon to spare their village.

  
  
See, the mages did something foolish exactly a year ago: they evoked the demon's wrath for tapping in to his personal reservoir of magic somewhere deep in the surrounding forests. As punishment, he was supposed to raze down the village, sending their souls to be tormented by his subordinates. However, in a stroke of luck, they managed to make a pact with him - prepare him a broken, willing, obedient maiden for his to play with as he so desired, and he will spare their precious village. Otherwise, his retribution would be something far, far worse: to be sent straight to the furthest corner of the demon realm, where only the ones who were foolish enough to anger a passing demon resided in.

  
  
Obviously, the mages did their best to prepare the sacrificial maiden - Lia. And now here she was, helping them pay back the demon against her will.

  
  
"Good. We will proceed with the trial." That's the only warning she got - the poor girl wasn't even given time to mentally prepare herself. With practiced movements, the demon freed her squishy, perk tits from the confines of the dress, proudly displaying them for everyone present to ogle at. Her nipples were rarely un-erect, with tonight being no exception to that either. In fact due to the chilly evening breeze, they stood prouder than ever on her perfectly round globes.

  
  
A smooth, pale hand came to pinch one of her nipples while the other was soon engulfed in the wet, warm insides of the demon's mouth. As his lips pulled and tweaked, the other finger pinched and squeezed strategically, mixing the harshness of his tugs with a tender massage every now and then. It served to moisten her cunt further, the scent reaching up to the demon's nostrils thanks to his heightened sense of smell. Whines and whimpers spilled in plentiful amounts between her lips as well as he continued his ministrations on her body.

  
  
If this was what he could do to her tits, she's afraid of what would become of her once he reached her dripping slit. However, a small part of her was impatient to find out the answer to her own personal question. She soon got that question answered, however, when the demon's free hand - the right one - snaked in between their bodies and underneath the frills of her silk dress to deliberately stroke up her cunt, leaving a flick on her clit at the end of the rapid motion.

  
  
It was enough to almost break her as she moaned through the gag. Her pussy throbbed in wanton need, amplified by the constant orgasm denial throughout the year, heightening all her sexual needs by hundred- no, thousand fold.

  
  
"Her mind isn't broken in completely yet, " the demon announced, disappointment lacing his otherwise sexy voice.

  
  
"If we may, your demon honour, we left just a touch of her sanity intact such that you'd be able to experience the pleasure of fully breaking her in yourself," the same mage replied, smoothly bullshitting a response out of thin air.

  
  
"Hmph." He turned back to his new to-be personal slave, stopping his fondling of her body as his palms glowed from the effects of ethereal sky-blue magic.

  
  
The village mages had used aphrodisiac-induced magic on the pink-haired maiden a few times throughout the year of preparation before, meaning she was no stranger to sensitivity-enhanced magic. However, what he did made their magic seem like child's play, incomprehensibly stronger and more effective with her body than what they ever used on her. Lia found her sanity teetering on the very edge; it won't take much more for her to break.

  
  
Once the glow faded from his palms, he resumed tasting Lia's body and claiming it for himself. In front of the mages' watchful eyes, scrutinizing every single moan that escaped her pale lips, the demon ran another tantalizing finger up her slit. This time however, he did not stop at just a single stroke, instead going back and forth at a teasingly slow pace, watching as her eyes went out of focus from the sheer promise of pleasure.

  
  
"My name is Zedd, my dear little butterfly. You will do well to remember your new master's name," the demon revealed his name - it hadn't even occurred to Lia to wonder who he was, thinking that just 'demon' would suffice - while he removed his finger from her sopping lips once more. Bringing his finger coated in her arousal to his lips, he tasted the clear, viscous juice that so generously covered the finger, humming in approval at its taste.

  
  
Meanwhile, Lia hadn't even realized it, but her hips had begun subconsciously moving on their own, hoping to find some release. Whines and mewls fell from her lips, a form of begging through her gag for her to seek release from Zedd. The demon merely chuckled, a knowing smirk placed upon his lips. Perhaps he would ravage her and claim her right in front of all the mages' eyes, their hungry gaze only able to enjoy the view as he finally completed the pact.

  
  
Yes, he decided that was what he'd do. After all, where's the fun in just bringing her back to his realm straight away?

  
  
The snow-haired demon ripped the gag from Lia's lips, shoving two fingers into her mouth for her to worship. The way she eagerly licked at his fingers in a bid to convince him to _just let her cum, damnit,_ aroused him greatly. Her tongue twirling and twisting around his pale, slender digits, all while she sucked like his fingers were the tastiest drink she ever got to experience her whole life.

  
  
Once he decided his fingers were coated in enough of her saliva, he thrusted those same fingers into her wet, wanting pussy, the action causing a lewd, audible 'squelch' for everyone's ears to hear. The naughty sounds her cunt made as he pumped his fingers into the juicy hole didn't cease there; in fact, they got more audible.

  
  
Lia started begging shamelessly for Zedd to allow her to cum, to which he leaned in to capture her lips with his. A fervent kiss shared by the two was enough to silence her begging for a while, yet her moans did not cease to quieten down even as they kissed hungrily, tongues tangling together.

  
  
Her hips eagerly met his fingers, doing their best to follow the pounding rhythm. Alas, he did not make the task easy, alternating between rapid, furious pumping and slow, teasing strokes. As their lips left so she could gulp oxygen into her hungry lungs, her pleas resumed, wanting nothing more but for him to grant her release.

  
  
"Zedd, plea-ahh~ please... hah, hah, ahn~! Please! Let-ohh, huff, let me come!"

  
  
"Impatient, aren't we, little butterfly? Are you sure you want me to grant your wish? You'll lose what's left of your precious sanity."

  
  
"Pleaaaaaaase, ahh, I can't resist any more! A year... _moan_ it's been a year since I last felt relief."

  
  
"As you wish, butterfly. Spread your wings for me and come undone." Zedd released his impressive, slender cock from the confines of his ebody pants, not bothering to remove them. He removed his fingers from her dripping pussy, eliciting a pleading whine from her - though that soon changed into a pleased moan as he thrusted his cock into her wanton, waiting hole. His member had been erect for a good while now, no thanks to the lovely voices Lia made; her moans aroused him tremendously, causing him to speed up his thrusting, which soon lost all rhythm and became erratic.

  
  
Zedd lifted both hands and placed them on Lia's plump, firm ass, pleasantly surprised that he was able to comfortably grip them with little spillage. The ass grab served to bring more pleasure to Lia. The white demon planned to make the night even more memorable, and thus, started spanking her ass, watching it bounce with a hungry, insatiable desire. He alternated his slaps, making sure they were hard - but not too hard to ruin his new pet right away. Impressively, the demon was still able to keep on moving his cock in and out, in and out, as evidenced by the lewd noises they made as he ravaged her desperate cunt.

  
  
_Squish, schelp, squelch_

  
  
Lia's begging only increased, moans mixed with despair as her release was still yet to be granted to her after so long; wasn't it enough that she was being claimed by Zedd in front of all her so-called 'benevolent' village mages? She gave a surprised 'umph?' when she felt his tender, soft lips on the most sensitive part of her neck.

  
  
"Look at you, a beautiful sight of wanton desires waiting to be broken at long last," Zedd chuckled, though he soon started panting himself as his release was close. "Come now, my pretty butterfly, let us come undone together."

  
  
Zedd then started assaulting her neck, sucking and pulling on the sensitive skin as he officially marked her as his. Simultaneously, a roar tore through Lia's larynx as the spell that prevented her from seeking release was finally broken; her body tremored as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure ripped itself through her lithe frame. The sheer intensity of the pleasure from a year's worth of denial was enough to break her; as her pretty pink eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out, the last vestiges of her sanity finally snapped.

  
  
Zedd found release of his own within her as well, spurting his creamy white seed into her thoroughly ravaged cunt as he stopped thrusting. Because he came at the exact same time as Lia, her pussy walls clamped around him, allowing him to feel the rapid release of fluids around his cock - that sensation sent him tipping over the edge. Being a demon, he naturally had a much longer orgasm than that of his human counterparts, with his cock taking a good couple of minutes before it finally stopped filling up Lia's cunt. With a final, decisive _squelch,_ his dick left her now satisfied pussy.

  
  
Lia passed out not a minute after she'd finally received the orgasm she so desperately craved. Zedd took careful care to release the pinkette from her bonds at last, carrying her in his arms bridal-style. Looking at the head mage, he nodded his head in approval, his cock still hanging between his legs as he spoke.

  
  
"Consider the pact's requirement met upon and fulfilled." That was all that was said, from which the demon used the still-active pentagram to his advantage and returned back to his home realm, all while carrying Lia and holding her possessively to his body.


	3. Dominated Door Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third commission done. Enjoy!

_ Kinks: Light Sadism/Masochism, Foot Fetish, Foot Worship, Watersports[Piss], Trap, Cross-dressing, Maid Play, Humiliation(Light) _

Something caught the edge of Honk’s peripheral vision as she made her way back home to the cabin she and Rudolf shared. It seemed to be coming from the forest, but when she looked there was nothing there. Thinking it to be a figment of her imagination from weariness, Honk trudged her way back home through the snow, thankful to have finished her annual Santa Honk rounds in time for a daylight hour remaining this year.

The pinkette couldn’t shake off the feeling that she’s being followed, though. So, she rushed back home as fast as her tired feet would allow. Just as the door was within reach, Honk gasped in surprise as the wind was knocked out of her lungs – someone tackled her into the ground, the snow thankfully cushioning her fall. She barely got a good look at her assaulter before her head was violently knocked against the ground, causing her vision to start being edged in black.

Just before her vision faded, the assaulter was thrown off her. Honk did her best to stay conscious, but alas, a combination of nausea and fatigue from the day had her knocked out cold.

Rudolf was pacing around the living room in anticipation for his girlfriend to return home. He was nervous, yet, he was also excited, and anticipating of the night to come. The boy had planned to surprise his girl today by cosplaying as a deer maid, serving ‘her’ mistress, doing whatever the lady boss desired.

A crash sounded from the front door, which worried Rudolf; he went to go check it out without changing out of his attire. _Hopefully it’s nothing to worry about and she just needs help with something,_ he hoped. But alas, once he opened the door and stepped out onto the porch, his concern was shadowed by a feeling he didn’t show often – rage. Rage at seeing his beloved, benevolent, generous and loving girlfriend violently beaten up by someone who couldn’t see eye to eye with her, feeling the need to voice out their anger at the sheer audacity of someone well-known for helping a community she loved, by using their fists.

The figure was concealed by a black hoodie and a mask that hid their identifying features, wearing boxing gloves tipped with sharp, steel spikes along the knuckles. Rudolf couldn’t discern their gender, or even any other identifying features besides height, which was all but helpful. Shrugging off any concerns he had about being seen in such an embarrassing outfit, he tackled Honk’s assaulter off his beloved. With a well-practiced jab to the neck (he did have to learn self-defence classes to better protect himself and Honk as they were situated a little further away from town), he knocked the assaulter unconscious. Once the immediate threat had been neutralised, he pulled the assaulter’s body off of Honk, picking up his girl bridal-style and brought her back into the warmth of their cabin.

The body was left outside, eventually dying of hypothermia, with only a blanket of freshly fallen snow to cover up the corpse. A deserving death for someone who would harm someone else with malicious intent, forgotten to the world as they should’ve been long ago.

As Honk came to, she realised she was still in her Santa Honk getup. More interestingly, however, was her boyfriend's appearance - he looked like he came straight out of those hentais. Rudolf was dressed in a cute brown and white maid dress, with a pair of deer horns and ears adorning his chestnut coloured hair. His nose was even painted red, as had he decorated his face with light natural makeup, giving him the overall appearance of a cute maid here to do 'her' mistress's bidding.

Damn. Seeing Rudolf in this getup was making Honk feel restless; a wetness started to pool between her thighs at the thought of taking her newly acquired maid deer over her lap and punishing 'her' for being so tempting.

"What a sight worth waking up to," Honk's voice had an uncharacteristic huskiness to it as her voice lowered.

"Thank you, mistress, you're too kind," 'she' responded, "Would the mistress like to clean up?"

"Of course, my little doe. Why don't you go wait for me in my room? I'll be up shortly." Honk felt the familiar notion of dominating wash over her, washing away some of the weariness and replacing it with her hormones.

As Rudolf scampered to their shared room, Honk headed to the kitchen instead. She rummaged around the kitchen shelves until she got what she needed: a Christmas-themed dog bowl decorated with little Santas pulling their little reindeers along. Giving the bowl a quick rinse, Honk followed her cute little boyfriend - er, maid's footsteps to their shared bedroom.

The timid 'girl' knelt by 'her' knees on the floor, patiently awaiting 'her' mistress's return into the bedroom. 'Her' dress was modest, not exposing much of 'her' skin, and the mistress disliked that. Going forward, she lifted her maid's dress with one practiced foot, pushing back the dress to reveal her servant's creamy, tempting flesh.

"Look at you, all vulnerable and at my mercy," Honk purred, reaching over with her right hand to caress 'her' right cheek tenderly. "Whatever shall I do with you tonight, hmm? You've been a very bad deer, haven't you?"

"This maid begs for 'her' mistress's forgiveness," Rudolf panted, 'her' heart rate increasing as 'her' breathing became faster from excitement. 'Her' erection was obvious underneath the dress, throbbing in anticipation of what's to come. Would 'she' be punished for misbehaving?

"I'll think about it, my cute little doe. Why don't you convince me with your actions, hmm? That's right baby, kneel and spread your legs for me, be a good little girl," Honk was pleasantly surprised and satisfied with how obedient Rudolf was tonight - usually, 'she' would cause more of a ruckus.

"Time for a small treat." Honk sat on the bed to pull off her Santa pants, then proceeded to shimmy out of her satin black thong as well. Still seated on the bed, the Santa of the day spread her legs wide open, beckoning her maid to come over. "Ah, ah," she tutted, "Crawl forward."

Rudolf did 'her' best to follow the command, going forth on 'her' hands and knees. The very action caused 'her' cock to throb more intensely, together with more pre-cum leaking from the very tip. Soon, the maid was in between 'her' mistress's legs, staring eye to eye with the mistress's sopping wet cunt.

Rudolf didn't hesitate and started administering tongue licks to the mistress's slit, 'her' nose bumping up against her cute, erect clit. The mistress mewled in pleasure, and being unable to control herself, she let go of her self-control for a short while as her hips moved forward to meet Rudolf's face eagerly.

Only when 'her' tongue started inserting itself into Honk's slit did she gain back her control due to the sudden intrusion. With both hands, she gently halted the little deer's movements. 'She' looked up at 'her' mistress, little doe eyes worried that 'she'd' done something wrong to displease the pinkette.

"Tsk tsk, impatient, aren't you, my little reindeer?" Honk tutted, the light hitting her golden eyes in such a way it made her look like she was ready to ravage Rudolf right now. "Maybe you should be disciplined."

"Oh yes, please mistress, please correct this doe of the errors of 'her' ways," Rudolf begged, palms flat on the floor as he knelt, face down to kiss the tip of her boot in a revere-of-sorts.

"That I shall." The mistress went to reach for the Christmas-themed bowl she'd taken from their kitchen earlier. Squatting over the bowl, a steady stream of transparent yellow liquid poured out from her slit into the bowl, the light hitting it making it shimmer like liquid gold. Once done, she beckoned her maid over to come lick her pussy clean, which the maid did so obediently.

"Be a good little deer and drink finish your water, okay? Wouldn't want you to get dehydrated in the middle of your punishment later," the mistress chuckled, her words sounding like those of a concerned dominant when she was anything but (though truth be told, it was just an act). Rudolf obeyed the order and bent ‘her’ head down to lap up the ‘water’ that ‘she’ was generously given, the action making ‘her’ feel humiliated; yet, it was that same humiliation that sent a jolt of pleasure straight to ‘her’ dick.

Honk went to go fetch something from their toy chest, settling on a couple of interesting items: a ball weight, nipple clamps with bells attached, and a red and green Christmas wreath. She already had an idea in mind, something that had to do with adding another Christmas ‘decoration’ to her humble abode. _Hoo boy_ , she thought to herself, _my precious Rud doesn’t know what’s coming for him._

Walking back over to where Rudolf was still obediently lapping up her liquid waste, Honk reached a foot between Rudolf’s legs; although she had some difficulty, she managed to aim where she wanted to – on ‘her’ cock. Rudolf gasped at the surprise stimulation as Honk continued to rub the top of her foot against the underside of “her” erection. Meanwhile, Honk’s own pussy was slowly getting more wet, showing signs of her own arousal; there was simply something that invoked pleasure in her at the thought of having a (wo)man’s pride – ‘her’ cock – be beneath her feet.

“Why don’t my good little deer show me how much ‘she’ loves my feet, hmm?” Honk’s voice was sultry, seductive; dropping low as she took a seat back on their bed.

“As you wish, mistress.” With that, Rudolf eagerly took her left leg in between both hands, gently massaging the toes with tenderness. ‘She’ lowered ‘her’ head to pepper feather light kisses on the mistress’s toes, taking one in to suck. As the deer maid’s tongue swirled around the toe, Honk could feel their bedsheet getting damper with each passing second, her cunt being so soppy the juices started dripping between her thighs.

With the other foot that was yet to be worshipped, Honk used it to stroke the shaft of her maid’s hard cock, eliciting a moan from her little Christmas deer. The moan caused a reverberation around the toe that was being sucked as the walls in ‘her’ throat vibrated from the sound, causing a pleasurably tingling sensation to travel up to her slit. A thumb strategically stroked the centre of the base of ‘her’ mistress’s foot, diligently paying attention to the noises the pinkette made. Once the servant deer found the sweet spot to target on Honk’s foot, ‘she’ licked that area, nibbling at the skin there as Honk moaned from the ticklish, yet arousing, sensation.

Let’s not forget that Honk had yet to wash up from her excursion out in the freezing weather today; in other words, her feet _stank_ from a whole day’s worth of trudging in Santa boots. Despite this, Rudolf did not cease ‘her’ foot worship, treating it as ‘she’ would a sacred, meaningful object. Rudolf panted as Honk continued stroking ‘her’ rock hard cock with her other foot, ‘her’ hips moving up to try to get more friction. The sensation of having the most prideful part of ‘her’ body being stepped on as though ‘she’ was beneath ‘her’ mistress, combined with the stench of her foot, soon had Rudolf’s erection throb more intensely; it was a sign that ‘she’ would cum soon.

Cue Rudolf begging beneath ‘her’ mistress’s sexy, slender legs. “Mistress, please, _pant,_ will you be so kind as to let this deer slave come?”

“Hmm, not yet. Hold on a little longer for me, won’t you? My sweet, vulnerable, tasty deer,” Honk chuckled darkly. Truth be told, the couple was already used to having to deal with mishaps together – one would frequently disobey orders, while the other would dish out punishments with pleasure. After all, this Santa was a sadist, where the deer was a masochist. So, with that thought in mind, Honk did her best to force her slave deer into an irresistible, uncontrollable orgasm.

To do so, she removed the foot being worshipped by Rudolf, and using the freed foot as well, started _really_ stroking ‘her’ cock with both feet. Up, down, up, down the shaft it went, as it was grasped in between the bases of both feet. Rudolf couldn’t control ‘her’ hips anymore – in fact, having lost control, ‘she’ was eagerly doing ‘her’ best to get off using the divine feet ‘she’ worshipped mere couple minutes ago. Soon enough, Rudolf’s hips stopped thrusting in response to Honk’s high intensity foot job; white spurts of semen ejaculated from ‘her’ cock onto Honk’s unwashed legs and feet, while stars dotted ‘her’ vision for a while as ‘she’ rode out ‘her’ high.

It took Rudolf some time for ‘her’ vision to clear; though when it did, a shiver of fear, mixed with anticipation, ran down ‘her’ spine. Mistress Honk looked _pissed_.

“Did I specifically say you can find release?” her voice was stern. Rudolf shook ‘her’ head, indicating a negative.

“Not to mention you dirtied my already filthy legs! Disappointing, did I not train you to follow my orders better, little deer?” Honk leaned forward to grab her slave’s round chin, forcing ‘her’ to look into her eyes. Rudolf vehemently shook ‘her’ head again, a part of ‘her’ being genuinely afraid of what’s to come – even more so when ‘she’s’ never seen Mistress Honk this mad.

”Go out to the living room, little deer. I’ll think of how to punish you this Christmas season.”

“Mistress, please have mercy on this delectable deer,” Rudolf pleaded, ‘her’ voice letting out cute little whines.

“I’ll consider it, considering your stellar performance on my foot just now.” With that said, Rudolf had a bounce in ‘her’ step as ‘she’ went out to the living room to await whatever delightful consequence Honk had planned for the deer.

When ‘she’ next saw Mistress Honk, the mistress was carrying some… interesting items with her. Namely, there was something that looked like it should be attached to ‘her’ testicles – that did _not_ look pleasant, there looked to be some space to dangle something on the device (she had no idea what) – a Christmas-themed belt with a fancy gold-plated buckle, as well as what looked to be a reindeer’s tail (faux fur, of course. Do not support animal cruelty dear readers!) that was attached to some… anal beads? Oh, let’s not forget the red and green foil decorations that usually went on Christmas conifer trees that dangled around the pink mistress’s neck.

It didn’t look like whatever Honk had in mind was light and boy did Rudolf not know how right ‘she’ was – not until a couple minutes later when Honk placed everything down on their living room’s tempered glass coffee table. She beckoned the deer maid cosplayer onto the couch as she set up the foil. Eventually, the foil was set up such that it was able to support Rudolf’s body once the shota was strung up above the couch; if something went wrong, the couch was there as a safeguard.

Rudolf found ‘herself’ hanging from the ceiling soon enough, with ‘her’ legs spread open and folded in on themselves, revealing ‘her’ nice, hard cock dangling in between ‘her’ legs. The mistress went over to the dangling deer, and using her expert hands, managed to slip the contraption on around ‘her’ balls, fondling them as a way to tease ‘her’ while putting on the device. ‘Her’ erection felt unfamiliar, with the weight of the device being something foreign and new to ‘her’. ‘She’ had no time to get adjusted to the device, however; soon, ‘her’ cock felt unnaturally heavy.

“Just some weights for my cute little maid,” Honk whispered, her voice carrying easily in the quiet of the room. The whole interaction felt intimate as Honk continued setting Rudolf up, dealing with the harmonious, joyous, jingling golden bells of Christmas cheer next. With each slight movement the restrained deer made, the bells chimed against Rudolf’s balls, having been hung together with the weights. Just the knowledge that such a pleasant sound is caused by such a perverted, sinful body made Rudolf’s body shiver in delight as ‘her’ cock throbbed.

Continuing with the decorations, Honk strung up fairy lights around Rudolf, taking care to minimize the chances of an electric shock. The fairy lights glimmered a sparkling, luminescent gold as the lights turned on and off based on pre-programmed patterns, sometimes twirling around ‘her’ body, sometimes randomly sparkling with no seemingly discernible patterns. Honk then clamped Rudolf’s nipples with some clip-on tags, stringing up a giant, golden star to frame itself on the centre of ‘her’ body.

All in all, when Mistress Honk was done, Rudolf looked like one lewd, obscene Christmas decoration.

Though it did seem like she forgot something. When Honk glanced around to see if she’d miss out on any detail of her grand scheme, she noticed the faux tail with anal beads left on the table while she was busy stringing up Rudolf. Her drenched, juicy pussy throbbed in anticipation, to the point some of her pussy juice dripped onto the floor below as the mistress picked up the deer tail, shoving the anal beads inside the deer maid’s ass with barely any preparation at all, ‘her’ cute little asshole stretching to accommodate the anal beads – the size of those beads would indeed induce pain on anyone not already familiar with pegging, after all.

“Mm, absolutely scrumptious,” Mistress Honk purred, “Perhaps I shall leave you hanging like this all night, yes? What do you think, little deer? All vulnerable, and completely at my mercy.” Honk chuckled as she pumped Rudolf’s cock through her hand, slowly, tightly, teasingly. Rudolf would’ve thrusted upwards if ‘she’ could, and believe me, ‘she’ did try. But the little deer’s body suffered rope burns when trying to obtain more pleasure for ‘herself’, and while ‘she’ was a masochist, ‘her’ pain tolerance was not quite there yet.

”Let’s spice things up a bit more, shall we?” the mistress proceeded to grab a riding crop, a wicked grin adorning her pretty face, “For every stroke, you are to sing one line of “Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Is that clear, little doe?” Rudolf nodded ‘her’ head yes. Satisfied, Mistress Honk replied, “Good, then let us begin.”

Rudolf gasped in surprise and pain as the first strike landed on ‘her’ ass, then let out a moan of pleasure when Mistress Honk fondled ‘her’ balls tenderly, the sensation a contrast to the stinging pain that’s starting to blossom over ‘her’ ass cheeks. The riding crop the mistress held in a firm grip on her right hand was brought up to prompt Rudolf to utter the first lines to “Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer”.

Swallowing down a wave of embarrassment, the maid opened ‘her’ mouth reluctantly, singing surprisingly on-key, “You know Dasher, ad Dancer, and Prancer, and Vixen, Comet, and Cupid, and Donder and Blitzen.”

“Good little doe,” the pink mistress praised. As a reward, she allowed the flat end of the riding crop to brush up against ‘her’ cock teasingly, watching it throb and pulse intensely from the stimulation. Honk didn’t deny that she got more aroused by the sight in front of her, her pussy drenched and throbbing so impatiently she just wanted to claim Rudolf right there and then. It’s a good thing she had naturally impressive self-control.

“Let’s continue~” the mistress drawled. Without any hesitation, she landed the flat end of the crop against Rudolf’s butt again. Rudolf couldn’t bite back a barely audible gasp of pain, barely managing to choke out the next line. But “she” did anyway, uttering, “But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all?”

“I hope you’re holding out well, little one, it’s only going to get more intense from here on out,” Honk chuckled, bringing a finger to run along her dripping slit, collecting the pussy juices she’s leaking liberally; she fed Rudolf this same finger, allowing ‘her’ a luxury of her exquisite, mellow taste.

“I can’t wait, Mistress Honk. Thank you for letting me be punished in such an exciting manner,” Rudolf said in response.

“Good.”

_Smack_

“Rudolf, the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose.”

_Smack_

“And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows.”

“Just like your ass now, isn’t that right? Your buttocks are glowing a nice, sexy shade of red,” Honk reached a hand over to grasp ‘her’ left ass cheek to emphasize her point. Rudolf’s member twitched visibly, the chimes from ‘her’ balls sounding pleasant, yet erotic, to the couple’s ears. The weights were starting to have an effect on the deer’s testicles, already starting to elongate thanks to the gravity – combined with how it swung back and forth together with ‘her’ body, brought about a pleasurable pain.

_Smack_

“All the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names.”

_Smack_

“They never let poor Rudolf play in any reindeer games.”

“You’re doing so well, little Rudolf. Here’s a reward for you.” Mistress Honk brought her knee up to gently brush against ‘her’ erection, rubbing it for a few times with the raised knee before bringing it back down to the ground. Honk then rubbed her dripping cunt against Rudolf’s right leg, letting ‘her’ feel how wet she was. Her moans were soft and intimate from the friction brought upon by the deer’s smooth, tan leg. With a sigh, she reluctantly forced herself to stop humping the hanging maid’s leg and continued with the next verse of the children’s choir.

_Smack_

“Then one foggy Christmas eve, Santa came to say.”

_Smack_

“Rudolf with your nose so bright, won’t you guide my sleigh tonight?”

“If only Santa can see how bright you really are tonight, my precious little doe.”

“But you already are my Santa, mistress.”

“Good girl. You’ve earned yourself a reward… later. I’ll let you drive me~”

_Smack_

“Then all the reindeer loved him as they shouted out with glee.”

_SMACK_

“RUDOLF THE REID-NOSED REINDEER, YOU’LL GO DOWN IN HISTORY.” Rudolf screamed that last verse out in an attempt to tolerate the pain coming from the riding crop’s last hit. The chimes rang louder, with the force of the crop making ‘her’ swing slightly faster compared to the previous hits. ‘She’ doubted ‘she’d’ be able to sit on ‘her’ ass normally later.

“Well done, my red-nosed reindeer,” Honk patted her boyfriend’s red nose, “Time for the reward.” With that, the riding crop was placed aside, and Honk undressed what’s left of her clothes, leaving her naked, just like her beloved deer maid for the day. With impressive strength, the pink mistress lifted both of Rudolf’s legs as leverage for herself, as well as to keep Rudolf from swaying due to the momentum.

Honk didn’t bother removing any of the decorations on the deer’s body; neither did she bother with teasing. She’d controlled herself enough for most of the night, it’s time she allowed herself some relief too. So when the pink mistress slid ‘her’ cock in her without much thought, no one could blame her. She started off at a rapid pace right off the gate, ‘her’ erection making lewd sloshy noises as it was forcibly pushed in and out of her sopping pussy. Every detail of Rudolf’s cock, from the girth, to the width, and even the ridges, Honk was able to feel them all inside her tight cunt.

It’s easy to tell the partners were already dating for a while as they both know each other’s preferred speed. Even minor details such as when to switch to a slower or faster pace did not go unmissed, their bodies a perfect match and rhythm for each other, like a scrumptious blend of French vanilla latte and whipped cream, the sweetness of one complementing the other’s rough self.

Rudolf didn’t hide ‘her’ moans, nor did ‘she’ attempt to stifle or lower down her volume at all. Shamelessly, ‘she’ even moved ‘her’ hips forward as much as ‘she’ could to meet ‘her’ mistress thrust for thrust, the momentum pleasurable against ‘her’ dick. Due to the constant state of arousal the poor deer has been left in since the start of the evening, ‘she’ was already quite close to cumming, but controlled it for fear of a harsher punishment if ‘she’ came without permission.

It wasn’t an easy feat either, not with how Honk played with Rudolf’s erect nipples, the areolas sensitive against the mistress’s touch – especially when it was taken into consideration that Honk knew how to play with Rudolf’s body to elicit the responses she desired from the maid’s body. Honk’s wet, wanton hole pulsed around Rudolf’s cock as she continued to drive herself against the erect member, moaning in response to the pleasure she’s experiencing.

The reindeer tail wasn’t forgotten either, as Honk reached a hand behind ‘her’ lean body to slowly pull out the anal beads one by one. As the beads slowly left Rudolf’s body, Rudolf let out a whine at the slow but noticeable loss of the sense of filling that those same anal beads brought ‘her’. The deer ‘girl’ didn’t have time to mourn the loss of those beads, however, as Honk brought up her lips to tease one of the ‘girl’s’ sensitive nipples. Those whines soon reverted back to moans, combining with Honk’s own, filling up their shared living room with their lewd sounds.

“Get ready to cum~” Honk whispered intimately in Rudolf’s ear, knowing that despite the relatively low volume, ‘her’ sensitive hearing will be able to pick up on those words just fine. Sure enough, ‘she’ did follow that command. As Honk’s thrusting started getting more frantic and erratic, her own pussy convulsed around Rudolf’s cock, allowing them both to cum simultaneously. A feat attainable only by couples who knew each other and are intimate with each other for a few years.

Their orgasmic bliss soon died down as the last spurts of white cock juice erupted from Rudolf’s cock. Honk’s own orgasm was also coming to an end, an obscene mixture of her own cum together with her boyfriend’s cum leaking out of her cunt and on to the sofa below Rudolf. With a final audible _squelch_ , Honk allowed her maid’s now limp member to slip out from between her legs, letting herself catch a breath of respite before going to the kitchen to grab some cleaning materials for the sofa.

“You look so good like this, Rudolf. Maybe I should leave you hanging as part of this year’s Christmas decorations?” Honk wondered aloud, making sure that Rudolf was able to hear her. The deer whined in response, already worn out from the spanking, the fuck session, and everything before that escalated up to this moment. “Relax, I’m not so cruel to my beloved~” Honk teased, letting Rudolf down from “her” Christmas-themed bonds.

“Wait for me in the shower, I’ll give you your next favourite part. Aftercare, and then a nice cuddle session because we both need it,” Honk decided, then got to work cleaning the sofa of the evidence of their love-making session, before joining her beloved in the bathroom.

“Was it too intense? How did you find it? Was I too hard on you? Are you hur-“ Honk was cut off by Rudolf’s lips, locking them in a tender, loving kiss.

“Stop worrying, you over-thinking, insecure girl. If I wasn’t able to take it you know I would’ve mentioned something earlier,” Rudolf assured his girlfriend, “Now, what say you help me apply some soothing cream on my ass? I bet it looks like glow-in-the-dark tomatoes, eh?”

Honk let out an airy, light laugh, one full of love and adoration for her lover. Oh, what would she do without him?


End file.
